


[podfic] Somewhere New

by reena_jenkins



Category: Corpse Bride (2005), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Voiceteam 2020, post-movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Emily wakes up somewhere new. Fortunately there's someone there to take her under their wing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] Somewhere New

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somewhere New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286776) by [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Crossover, post-movies

 **Length:** 00:05:42

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TCP_NBC\)%20_Somewhere%20New_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
